iFell in Love at a Reunion
by Danielle102095
Summary: What happens when Sam is forced to go to a Benson Family Reunion? Read to find out.
1. When Sam Spilled the Truth

**Freddie walked into his apartment and sat down on his multicolored couch and got on his laptop. He was checking the iCarly feedback when his mom came out of her room with suitcases.**

**She walked over to the couch and dropped the suitcases. "You better hurry up and pack so we can go to Lou's farm." "Why? Did someone die?" "No. He arranged the family reunion."**

**Freddie raised his eyes. "I do not like the reunions because Josh is always there." "Why him? He is your twin." "He is nothing like me and he uses it as an advantage." "Well you have to go. You can take someone with you." "Why do I have to go?" "Because I can't leave you here alone."**

**Freddie rolled his eyes as he walked to his room. He got his first suitcase and filled it with clothes. He filled his second one with stuff his mom thought he needed. He filled three large suitcases with stuff to do iCarly from another state.**

**He walked out of his room, out the door, and across the hall to Spencer and Carly's apartment. He walked in and threw himself onto the couch next to Sam.**

**Sam looked over with her eyes looking at Freddie's angry face. "Hey, wassup Frednub?" "Don't bother me Puckett!" "Woah! What the heck is wrong with you?" "My mom is making me go to a family reunion in Kentucky."**

**Sam starts to laugh. "Take me with you. I wanna see how dorky your family is." "No! I would rather take Gibby… Plus, they aren't all dorks." "You just admitted that some of you family are dorks?" "Yeah, pretty much."**

**Sam laughs harder and Freddie starts to laugh. They start to stare each other in the eyes. They were staring at each other for 30 seconds when they started to lean in.**

**Freddie looked away. "I came to talk to Spencer." "So what! I am here to steal their food." "When don't you?" "Well… you're right." "Is Spencer here?" "No. He is looking for multicolored traffic cones." "Why couldn't he buy cones and paint them?" "Because he's Spencer."**

**They were laughing when Carly came down the steps without them knowing. "Hey Sam..." "What Fredlumps?" "You know how we almost k…" "Yeah. It was seriously nothing. I was distracted. Those brown eyes made me want to eat a Hershey bar."**

**Freddie smiled a little bit. "You think my eyes are chocolaty and distracting?" "Heck no! I didn't know what I was saying." "I heard you say it though. It would be different if I didn't." "What is up with you? Do you like me or something?" "What… No… of course not… I like Carly.**

**Sam was secretly sad. "Wow! You still like Carly?" "A little." "When will you learn that Carly doesn't love you and that you should fall in love with someone that is not like her?"**

**Carly walked over to the couch. Sam, get up." "Why can't Freddork get up?" "Because I need to talk to you." "Again, why me?" "I am gonna ask you a question that only you can answer." "Fine!"**

**They went upstairs and into the studio. "So what did you want to ask me?" "Do you like Freddie?" "No… maybe… a little."**

**Carly gave Sam a "I know you better" face. "Fine! I really like him." "I think he likes you back." "No. He is still in love with you."**

**Carly laughed. "I was down there. He was stuttering. He likes you." "You think so?" "I know so. Just keep the secret a little while longer." "Why?" "It is better that way. You don't wanna scare him away." "Okay."**

**They hugged and headed back downstairs. Sam sat back down on the couch. She was tempted to lean over and kiss Freddie but she decided to stay there and think about what she had just told Carly.**


	2. experiments smoothies and sam's music

**Carly went into another room leaving Sam alone with Freddie. Freddie was asleep which made Sam stare at him. She was tempted to reach over an kiss him**

**She started to think. **He is so cute when he's asleep. Wait… Carly told me to wait a little bit longer.** She decided to mess with him. "WAKE UP FREDWARD! ONLY I CAN SLEEP ON THIS COUCH! GET YOUR SLEEPY BUTT UP!"**

**He instantly woke up. "What was that about?" "Are you deaf? Nobody sleeps on this couch but mama." "Anybody can sleep on it!" "Not when I am here!" "Spencer has!" "THAT'S BECAUSE HE LIVES HERE!"**

**Just then, Spencer walked in. "Hey kids, I found all the colors I needed." "Hey Spencer, I am leaving for a reunion. Will you come with me?" "No sorry. I am going to Socko's tonight and we are gonna have a pearpod game tournament with his brothers and cousins."**

**Spencer ran upstairs. Freddie called Gibby. "Hey Freddie, wassup?" "I am leaving for a reunion tonight. You want to go with me?" "No. I am going to a shirtless showdown in Cleveland." "Okay. Bye." "Bye."**

**They hung up and Carly came back out. "So what was that yelling about? I was trying to talk to someone on the phone. I was talking to someone about an experiment."**

**Something clicked in Sam's head. "Who were you talking to and what is the experiment?" "I was talking to Spencer and Gibby about a summer reading project." "You have turned into a pretty good liar. I know your real experiment." "Good."**

**Carly started to walk away but Freddie stopped. "Hey you wanna go to a reunion with me?" "I can't. I am going to Cleveland with Gibby so I can go to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame." "Oh… Okay… Enjoy the music stuff." "Okay. I gotta go. Gibby's mom is here."**

**She left them sitting there. "So, What do you wanna do Frednub?" "I don't know. Wanna go to Groovy Smoothie?" "Umm… Sure… As long as you are paying, I am broke." "Surprise, surprise!"**

**They laughed as they went out the door. They left the apartment and went across the street to Groovy Smoothie. They both got a large Strawberry Splat and then sat down.**

**They were quietly drinking their Smoothies when Tasha (from iNevel*Nicole Anderson*) walks up. "Aww! Look girls, Sam is dating the dorkiest kid in school." "Okay look. I am not dating him and you better get away or I will break your arm." "If you are not on a date then where is Crappy Carly?" "THAT'S IT!" **

**Sam got out of chair, grabbed Tasha's arm, twisted her arm and pushed her out the door. Tasha's wanna-bes followed right behind her. They ran away as fast as they could.**

**She walked back over to the table and sat down. "I told her to go away." "It's great that you finally got to beat her up." "Yeah. Too bad Carly isn't here. She would like to see it." "I know I did."**

**They sat there quietly as they drank the rest of their smoothies. They got back up and walked out the door. "So what now?" "Do you know guitar?" "A little why?" "Come with me."**

**They walked to Sam's house, went in, and went to her room. Her room was green and blue. She had pictures on her walls. One wall was her "me" wall, one was a "Carly" wall, one a "Spencer" wall, and one a "Freddie" wall.**

**Freddie looks up and sees a picture of their kiss. "Why do you have a giant picture of our kiss on your ceiling?" "It's a good way for any girl to remember their first kiss. To wake up to it every morning."**

**He laughed. "I was meaning where'd you get it?" "Someone somehow took a pic of it and put it on the internet. The caption said "Seddie kiss: Real or Fake?" I took that pic and got it blown up." "How?" "My mom was dating a photographer/ wall tattoo creator."**

**Freddie starts to laugh even harder. Sam hands Freddie a paper. "You write music?" "Yeah, but that is not my song." "Really… Oh wait… I know how to play piano for this song." "Homeless Heart?" "Yeah. My mom taught me." "Awesome. I have a keyboard over there."**

**Freddie sighed. "I can't. I have to be at the airport in three hours and I don't have anyone to go with me." "I will. I already have stuff packed." "How's that possible?" "I always have stuff packed incase." "Well, you need thing else?" "My notebooks, my pens, and my pearpod which are laying on my bed." "Well get them and let's go."**

**She picked them up, Freddie got her suitcases, and they were soon heading out the door. Freddie started to walk down the driveway when Sam stopped him. "Hey, I got my license. My car is over here… well truck."**

**They walked over to a bright purple Ford F-150. They got in real fast . As soon as they were in, they closed the doors. She turned on the car, pulled out of the driveway, and started driving to the apartment building that neither of the two would see again for a week.**


	3. Off to the airport

Sam and Freddie finally arrived to the Bushwell Apartment. Mrs. Benson was standing outside waiting for Freddie. "Where have you been?" "At Groovy Smoothie. By the way, Sam's going with us." "Okay, but she has to ride coach."

Freddie raised his eyes. "What do you mean? You said you got tickets for first class." "I only got two." "Well, Sam is riding first class so me or you have to give up the ticket." "Well, I don't think I can handle being next to Sam for the whole ride. I'll give it up."

Freddie smiled as he put Sam's stuff in the trunk of his mom's car. They got in the car and put their seatbelts on. Mrs. Benson got in the driver's seat. She turned on the car and started to drive off.

Soon after Mrs. Benson pulled off, Sam and Freddie were both asleep. Sam's head was on his shoulder. Her arm was across his stomach and her hand in his left hand. Her left hand rested on his chest separating both of their chests.

They were woke up by the car being turned off. 5 seconds later, they were asleep again. "Guys, the plane leaves in 45 minutes, there's no time for sleep."

They woke up to each other's face. They suddenly realized they were in each other's arm and quickly pulled away. "I am so sorry. "It's okay. Don't let it happen again."

They walked into the airport and to the desk. "Hello, How can I help you?" "Hello, I need you to know that I have 2 unaccompanied minors on the flight to Ohio, Kentucky."

Sam raised her eyes. "You are such a dipwad! How did you not know that I am 18? You barged into my birthday party!" "Miss, can I have your license to prove your story?" "Yes."

She pulled out her license and handed it to the lady. The lady looked at it then gave it back. "Well since she is 18, then there's now need to register an unaccompanied minor." "Okay, thanks." "No problem. Enjoy your flight."

They walked off and over to the restaurant area. "What do you wan…" "Chicken! Anything chicken!" "Of course." "How could someone so dorky be so stupid?" "I don't know."

Sam laughed. "Fredward Benson has just admitted he was a dork. How amazing is that?" "Just shut up about it okay?" "Is momma's boy annoyed by Princess Puckett?"

Freddie starts to laugh. "Wow! I haven't heard from Princess Puckett in a while." "Well, nothing but the locker has made me feel like a princess. No one either. Especially boys."

That comment made Freddie's heart sink. "Well, maybe guys would make you feel like a princess if you let them." "I would if they weren't scared." "I'm not scared anymore." "What?" "N… Nothing." "Well let's get Wendy's and go."

They went to Wendy's, ordered, and ate as they walked to the gate. They walked to the gate. As soon as they got out and boarding, they went their separate ways. Sam and Freddie sat down in their seats and waited for the plane to depart.


End file.
